


Alpha Delta Psi

by themadhatter_666



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Strip Beer Pong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadhatter_666/pseuds/themadhatter_666
Summary: Modern AUBjorn and Halfdan are part of a fraternity and after a game of strip beer pong, Bjorn learns something new about himself and Halfdan.





	Alpha Delta Psi

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up I in no way understand how a fraternity actually works. Even though the fraternity part isn't really there, just wanted you to know. Hope you enjoy it anyways.

It was a Friday night, the best night of the week in Bjorn’s opinion; Alpha Delta Psi was the best fraternity on campus and Bjorn was one day going to be president of it. He was made for it. He was a legacy, his father had been president, it was in Bjorn’s blood.

So, here he was on a Friday night, drunk, sweaty and high on the adrenalin. His blood pumping to music. He had his arm thrown over one of his brother’s shoulder’s, too drunk to care who it was. His eyes roamed the party, scanning the crowd for the piece of arse that he would take to bed tonight. There were attractive girls everywhere; tall brunettes, busty blondes, sexy redheads, girls everywhere. Bjorn knew it wouldn’t be hard, girls threw themselves at him. Sometimes guys threw themselves at him too. Bjorn was about stagger over some girl with big boobs and a nice round arse only to stop in his tracks when he hears his name being called.

“Ragnarsson! Oi, Ragnarsson!” Bjorn spun on his heels only to find half of his frat standing around the beer pong table, one end of the table was free, the other end was occupied by the president of Alpha Delta Psi.

 _Halfdan Black_.

Bjorn didn’t idolise Halfdan. Ok, maybe, he had a tiny man crush on Halfdan. To be honest Bjorn didn’t know anyone who wasn’t a kind of a bit in love in Halfdan. Halfdan was just that guy and when Halfdan, president of Alpha Delta Psi, coolest guy on campus, calls you over you don’t ignore him. Bjorn walked up to the table, Halfdan was throwing an orange ball up and down in his hand, smirking at Bjorn.

“Think you can handle going up against me, Ragnarsson?”

“Someone’s gotta beat you.” Bjorn downed the rest of his beer and the crowd cheered.

Halfdan let out a loud laugh, grinning at Bjorn, obvious very happy that Bjorn was up to the challenge, “If you’re so confident, then let’s make it interesting. Let’s play strip beer pong. Get it in, drink and strip.”

The crowd wooed.

“You’re on.”

Halfdan tossed the ball over to Bjorn, mockingly Bjorn kissed the ball for good luck before throwing it into one of Halfdan’s cups. Bjorn felt a rush hearing the cheers for him, the pats on the back made Bjorn feel like he was flying. Halfdan winked at him before pulling his shirt off in one motion, throwing it to one of the girls in the gathered crowd. After Halfdan downed his drink, he threw the ball back across the table, Bjorn jumped up when Halfdan’s bounced off the edge of one of the cups not landing in any of the cups on Bjorn’s side of the table.

“For missing, I think you should take something else off too.” Bjorn teased, earning support from the crowd.

Halfdan laughed, chucking the baseball cap on his head at Bjorn. It hit Bjorn square in the chest. Bjorn caught it and placed it on his head, which earned him a middle finger from Halfdan. Bjorn was loving life right now, he was going to win this, and everyone knew it.

Bjorn tossed the ball back towards the other end of the table. The ball landed in another cup, everyone cheered, Halfdan still grinning like he wasn’t losing. Halfdan dramatically pulled off one of his trainers and dropping it. He picked up the cup drinking it as he threw the ball back, putting the cup down as he dunked it in one off Bjorn’s cup. The reaction to Halfdan’s smooth dunking set the crowd nuts, Bjorn had to admit he was impressed. There was a reason that Halfdan was the coolest guy on campus.

Halfdan motioned for Bjorn’s shirt to come off, winking at him. Bjorn pulled his shirt off, following Halfdan’s suit he also chucked his shirt into the crowd of girls that had gathered. Bjorn tried to hide his surprise as Halfdan openly checked Bjorn’s body out. He also couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride because _Halfdan Black_ was openly checking him out at a party in front of everyone. Even if they hadn’t noticed. Halfdan seemed to appreciate the subconscious lick of Bjorn’s lips, the small smirk that graced his lips was not unnoticed by Bjorn either.

The game carried on. Soon Bjorn was down to just his shorts and underwear and Halfdan was just down to his pants. If Halfdan got this in, they’d both be in their underwear and everyone would go insane. As if Halfdan could read his mind, the ball he threw landed perfectly in one of Bjorn’s cups. He grinned at Bjorn as Bjorn begrudgingly pulled down his shorts. Halfdan wolf-whistled, earning cheers from the crowd as well as laughs. It was Bjorn’s turn to throw Halfdan the middle finger.

The pressure was on, Bjorn had to get this in, he wanted to win. He had a sneaking suspicion that Halfdan wouldn’t be that upset if he lost either. The crowd went very quiet, the sound of the music still blared, and he could hear the other people form the party carrying on as if the most intense game of beer pong wasn’t taking place several foot away.

Bjorn held his breath as tossed the ball over to Halfdan’s end, he wanted to close his eyes, but to save face he watched. Everything happened in slow motion, the ball flew through the air for far too long it felt like. The sound of the ball landed in too hot beer was stay in Bjorn’s mind forever. The crowd cheered and a few of Bjorn’s friends jumped up and down in celebration behind. Bjorn couldn’t move, slightly in surprise and slightly because he had been the first person ever to beat Halfdan at beer pong. Halfdan was the king.

The cheers around them got louder as Halfdan hooked his fingers into the waistband of his underwear. Bjorn’s breath hitched as Halfdan made eye contact with him, teasingly slow he pulled down his pants and standing there in the middle of their party was a very naked Halfdan making eye contact with Bjorn. Bjorn tried his hardest to ignore the twitch in his own pants, he also tried his hardest not to look down. He did. When he looked up he couldn’t ignore the extremely cocky grin on Halfdan’s face.

After the next round of beer pong started taking place, Bjorn practically ran away. He needed a drink, he needed a lot of drink. What the fuck had just happened. He had looked at Halfdan’s dick and then his own dick had twitched. He had _liked_ looking at it. Bjorn was so not drunk enough to deal with this. Not now, not ever.

However, all of that did not go to plan as Bjorn was dragged away from the kitchen to around a dark corner. Bjorn was pushed up against a wall and standing in front of him was Halfdan. Bjorn wanted to hide or die, he wasn’t fussed. Bjorn’s eyes dropped down to check that Halfdan did have his boxers on, because he didn’t Bjorn wasn’t sure what he was going to do.

“Disappointed?” Halfdan asked, that ever present grin on his face.

Bjorn swallowed, “What’s up?”

Halfdan looked surprised at Bjorn’s response, as if he had expected Bjorn to flirt back because that was exactly what Halfdan was doing. Bjorn refused to acknowledge the disappointed look on Halfdan’s face and the small step he took backwards.

“Congrats Ragnarsson. Someone finally got the better of me.” Halfdan smiled at Bjorn, punching his shoulder in such a frat boy way it made Bjorn cringe. Bjorn hated how Halfdan did that when he got scared. He noticed Halfdan did that when he felt threatened, it was his defence and not enough people noticed he did that. Bjorn wanted to step forward, to touch him and tell him to stop acting like that. He didn’t. Then he realised.

“You let me win.” The small bitter chuckle that fell from Bjorn’s mouth made Halfdan look away. The blush that spread quickly across Halfdan’s face was enough conformation, “Why?”

“I think you know why.” Halfdan mumbled, still not looking Bjorn in the face.

Bjorn let out a heavy breath. _Halfdan Black_ , the president of Alpha Delta Psi, the most wanted man on campus, just sort of admitted he fancied Bjorn. Bjorn wanted to pass out. He didn’t really understand what was going on.

 _Halfdan_ liked _Bjorn_.

Bjorn honestly didn’t know what he was doing. He was moving before he could comprehend why he was moving. Bjorn pushed Halfdan up against the opposite wall, Halfdan looked up at him with confusion. Bjorn took a deep breath, before grabbing the sides on Halfdan’s face and lowering his lips to Halfdan’s.

Both of them were frozen. Neither of them had thought that Bjorn would ever kiss Halfdan. Bjorn still not quite sure what he was doing, started to move his lips against Halfdan’s. It was soft and gentle, Halfdan hadn’t expected kissing Bjorn would be like that. He could hardy feel Bjorn’s lips against his, then he became suddenly very aware he was standing there limp against the wall. Halfdan pushed back against Bjorn’s lips. Making the kiss more desperate and hot. His hands flew to the sides Bjorn’s arms.

Bjorn pushed back harder against Halfdan’s body, so Halfdan was pressed firmly against the wall. His hands moving down Halfdan’s body, touching softly as he was scared that he was going to hurt Halfdan. Halfdan moaned as Bjorn’s tongue breached his mouth, he had spent so long thinking that Bjorn was straight and that he would never like Halfdan back and now Halfdan had Bjorn’s tongue in his mouth.

Bjorn couldn’t ignore the way he was enjoying kissing Halfdan. Halfdan wasn’t like anyone he had kissed before. For starters the beard was new, but he seemed to enjoy the scruff of Halfdan’s beard against his own. The scratch of it only added the pleasure that Bjorn was feeling. Bjorn was baffled by how much he wanted Halfdan. There was something about the way Halfdan felt in his arms that was sending Bjorn crazy. So crazy, that Bjorn wrapped one arm around Halfdan’s waist pulling their bottom halves together, grinding their hard-ons against each other’s. The other arm moving around so Bjorn could grab a handful of Halfdan’s arse.

The sound that left Bjorn’s mouth as he grabbed Halfdan was out of this world. Halfdan whined into Bjorn’s mouth in response. Bjorn was surprised at the sound, he was surprised at Halfdan’s arse, he think he might have just fallen in love. Halfdan had moved his hands to grip onto Bjorn’s shoulders, both of them stood there panting into each other’s mouths. Bjorn’s hand still on Halfdan’s arse.

Bjorn was trying to wrap his head around everything. He had never been this hard in his life, he had never in thought of a man in this way before and now he was pretty sure if he never kissed Halfdan again he’d die.

All he that was running through his head as he panted against Halfdan was _shit, what happens now_?


End file.
